Tragic
by GeekyKiki
Summary: When disaster strikes, and you are left knowing close to nothing, how can you survive? (Rated T for blood and injuries)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing a new story. Okay so it's really extreme so there will be blood and injuries described btw. Here is the short first part!**

* * *

**_Tragic_**

_Chapter 1 – Amanda's POV_

The wave rapidly approaches. The roar getting louder and louder and the wind getting stronger than imaginable.

I look over franticly and see him. Our eyes lock. We can't reach each other in time.

"FINN!"

"AMANDA!"

And it hits us.

* * *

I sit, curled up in a ball in the corner of the shower. The water pours down on me. Each drop bringing back the memory.

Charlene is even worse. She can barely take a damp cloth.

Willa isn't too bad about the water. But she has a lot of little scars all around her body. She fell into depression because of Philby.

Maybeck went insane. He was recently released from the mental hospital. I haven't seen him yet.

Jess has horrible nightmares. She typically screams at night. Sometimes, I do too.

Philby, now Philby was the worse physically.

Finn doesn't even speak. Literally. He hasn't spoke a word since. He is like a robot. He has no emotions.

Me, well I have these things I call "moments". It's where it just randomly and suddenly all comes back and it ends up looking like I'm having a seizure.

So to sum it all up, we're a mess. And it's all because of it.

* * *

I scream underwater as a branch goes straight into my stomach. I can't see anything. It's going too fast. The water spins me around, making me lose what's up from down. A tire hits my leg. Everything is swirling around me and or hitting me. That's when the wood plank slices open my left shoulder blade. I scream in pain.

_Can't breathe. Can't breathe._

The water slows down enough for me to swim to where I think is up. My head reaches the surface. I gasp for air. I look around and that's when the tree comes. And everything turns black.

* * *

**So what do you think it's about?**

**R&R? Or I'll make Tia Dalma invade your dreams.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I just saw an ad on FanFiction that said "Change Your Underwear" and it showed a man in boxers... I have been scarred for life.**

**Oh my gosh! 2 favorites and followers AND 5 reviews?! You guys are awesome! Anyways here is the next chapter. BTW these first few chapters are a bit short. So sorry!**

* * *

_Tragic_

_Chapter 2 - Amanda's POV_

No one saw it coming. It was a clear beautiful day when it struck. You can't predict things like this coming. And when it hits, you're forever changed.

* * *

I peel open my right eyelid. My left one is swollen shut. Where am I? I look around to see that I am moving, fast. Then it hits me. I try to swim but for some reason my left arm won't work. That's what fully woke me up. My arm was out of socket and I was alone in this reck. I manage to take a look around, hoping to find someone. There! I saw a moving red thing a good 10 feet away. Wait, it looks like hair.

Oh God.

"PHILBY!" I scream while trying to make my way towards him.

I dodge an airborne chair and lots of wood. I finally make it to him and grab his hand. I could already tell he was unconscious. I lift his head out of the water and float along. It felt like a lazy river times 1000. I grab onto the current closest thing which apparently was a tall thick tree. I hang onto both the tree with my legs and Philby for dear life.

"Amanda?!" I look up. I let out a sigh of relief when I see Maybeck sitting up in the tree.

"Maybeck! I need to get Philby up there with you and fast. He's out and I don't know how bad the injuries are!"

Maybeck quickly climbs down to the lowest branch. He reaches his arm down. He can barely touch us. Using the rest of my strength, I lift Philby up and Maybeck hauls him up. They reach one of the tallest branches when I see it.

"MAYBECK!" I scream. He looks and sees it. Quickly, he tries to get down as fast as he can but the wave was too fast. When he was halfway down, I made my decision.

"Stop! Stay with Philby! You won't make it!"

I see tears in his eyes. He slowly nods. He mouths "I love you," which I know was meant in a brotherly way since he was dating Charlene. I nod, tears falling down my cheek. I scream as the second wave hits...

* * *

**Did y'all like it? Questions? Comments? Hopes? Dreams? Fears? Nightmares?**

**R&R? Or the creepy underwear ad will show up on your computer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh you guys! I am so shocked of how many reviews, likes and followers I have gotten in such ashort amount of time. Thank you all! Also I want to say I OWN NOTHING! I wish I owned the Kingdom Keepers... But I don't.**

* * *

_Tragic_

_Amanda's POV_

The wave plows into me, knocking the breath out of me. I gasp for air but realize my head had come underwater and suck in water. On top of choking, I have a dislocated shoulder, a swollen shut eye and I'm badly cut and bruised. I spin uncontrollably as everything imaginable hits me. I've already been unconscious and luckily not crossed over so I don't want to risk it.

I stick my arm over my head to block things from hitting it. I finally am able to come up for air when the water stops flowing as hard.

* * *

I walk along, my arm flopping to the side. The tsunami had destroyed everything in its path. What started as a Disney funded vacation to Japan ended up as a nightmare. I groan in pain as I step on a palm needle. It's not like I'm bleeding enough as if.

I then decided it was time to pop my arm back in socket since I have been needed it since it came out. I brace myself, grab the bad arm and...

My scream pierces the air.

I missed.

I start to hyperventilate. The pain is strong. Tears roll down my face. I am so close to passing out, I have to grab onto a fallen tree trunk.

"HELLO?!" I hear. I look around.

I start to cry tears of pain and joy.

I run towards them. "MAYBECK! PHILBY!" I see them sitting on sunken truck. Maybeck starts running towards me. I collapse in his arms.

"You're okay, you're okay." he tells me. I start to cry more. He carries me over to Philby and lies me down in the flatbed.

"My arm," I whisper, pointing to my left arm. "It's out of socket."

Philby slides ever so slowly to me as Maybeck climbs over a sits by my head. Philby must be injured too. He even looked bad. He had a huge cut below his left eye and blood all over.

"Uhh... Philby... What do I do?" Maybeck asks.

"Okay, I'll try and push her arm back in socket. Maybeck... Just be there for support." Philby says and grabs my bad arm. "Okay Amanda, this is going to hurt, a lot. Okay?" I nod.

Maybeck grabs my hand. I look over to him. I see lots of sympathy in his eye. A tear rolls down his face.

"We'll be okay Terry." I say. I squeeze his hand with all the energy I have left. He squeezes back.

"Okay Mandy. One, two-" and he pops it back in socket as I scream. "Okay Manda, I need you to try and move your arm." Philby says.

I sit up and wipe the tears of my face. Then, I slowly move my left arm. It hurts a ton but I can move it. "It's fine." I squeak.

"Don't add any pressure on it yet."

I nod and we pull into a group hug. Philby and I groan but we don't care by now.

"Amanda, you haven't by chance seen Charlene-"

"Or Willa!" Philby adds.

Then I remember. Finn.

Again, I break out in tears while shaking my head. Then, I watched, shocked, as Maybeck, one of the toughest guys I've ever met, starts balling. Philby pats his back and pulls him into a hug. I smile for the first time in awhile.

* * *

By nightfall, I was able to move and do things with my arm. Apparently, Philby was way worse than an arm out of socket. He was having trouble breathing, he had large gashes on his back and his leg was broken.

I had sent Maybeck a little while ago to find anything that could be used as food or a drink. Now I was nursing Philby back to better health than he was. Using some whiskey I found in the truck, I cleaned up the wounds on his body. Never second guessing to save some for myself. I took off my sheer sweatshirt, leaving me in a bikini top and bottom and some jeans shorts, and used it and some wooden boards to make a cast for Philby. Almost like Annabeth in The Mark of Athena.

Maybeck finally returns with two cans of Coca-Cola and a bag of, I believe oranges. I feed Philby some oranges and we all take little sips of the soda.

"This is worse than facing Maleficent." Maybeck says out of the blue.

I start to laugh. Soon we are all laughing.

I sigh and look up at the stars. "You guys, do you think we'll make it back?" I ask.

Philby playfully nudges me and says "I know we will."

"And I know we'll find the others." Maybeck adds.

We hug and then relax, not saying another word.

* * *

_Finn's POV_

My memory was a little fuzzy... Well, really fuzzy. All I remember is reaching out for her, the wave hitting us and a door knock me unconscious. I'm just lucky I didn't cross over and fall into SBS. All I know now is to find the others. Especially Amanda.

* * *

**So I hoped you all liked how it was longer. I had a few requests for it to be longer.**

**R&R? Or I'll use my awesome demigod powers and blind you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I JUST HEARD THUNDER! Sorry, I heard thunder outside and thought you all should know. So this one is short but I had to cut it off at the moment because there wasn't any good stopping points in the next chapter if you want it to be long and OMG I JUST SAW A HUGE LIGHTNING BOLT! DX So thanks for all my followers, favoriters (hehe I know its not a word but its fun to say) and reviewers! I 3 YOU GUYS!**

* * *

Maybeck and I switched every hour sleeping, waking up each other every fifteen minutes so we don't crossover. We let Philby sleep all night (besides the 15 minute intervals) because he was the worst off.

It was dawn when I started to feel weird. Around twenty minutes later, we were all up.

"How are you Philby?" Maybeck asks.

"Fine. Better than yesterday." I lay back down between the boys who were sitting up. And that's when I feel it.

I shoot straight up and jump off the end of the truck.

"Amanda?!" I hear. I start coughing and choking on something. Out of my mouth comes blood. Lots and lots of blood. Then I feel something. I grab and pull it out of my mouth. Out comes at least a foot of seaweed.

"Amanda?" I turn around to see the boys with worried faces. My mouth and hands are covered in blood.

"Oh my god," Maybeck whispers.

I crawl back on the truck. I look back over and see all the blood. I look away since the sight makes me want to throw up... again.

"Uhh... surprise?" I say, making jazz hands.

"We need to clean you up." Maybeck says.

He hops off the truck and carries me bridal style away. He sits me down on a tree trunk and we both rinse off our exposed skin. Maybeck was at least lucky enought to be wearing board shorts, tennis shoes, a tee and hoodie when the tsunami hit. I was only wearing a bikini, jean shorts, a thin sweatshirt and flip flops which came off when the wave hit us. I gasp when I realize something.

"Whats a matter?" he asks, eyes full of concern.

"J- j- Jess" I pause for a second. "Oh my god, Jess! How could I frickin forget about my sister?!" I couldn't even cry. I was going into shock.

Maybeck cursed. "Amanda, Manda, Mandy! Oh my god you're going into shock,"

He shakes me and calls my name but I can't move. I scream when I get a face full of water. I jump up and hug Maybeck. I start to cry harder than ever.

"I want to go home. I want to go home," I say while crying. Maybeck strokes my hair.

He whispers back, "I do too."

He carries me back to the truck and lays me down. He then takes off his hoodie and lays it over me like a blanket. Two blinks and I was out.

* * *

I wake up in the middle of Main Street, thanking God it wasn't opening time yet. I at least crossed over with Maybeck's hoodie. I slide it on and walk barefoot around until I see a familiar person with dark brown hair.

"WILLA!" I scream, running to her as fast as I can.

* * *

**Again sorry it was so short. It'll make more since in the next chapter. :D**

**R&R? Or my neighbor's cat will attack you when you sleep**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait! I hope this is worth the wait! Thanks to all my favs and follows. And a very big thank you to all the people who reviewed my story! :D**

* * *

_Tragic_

_Chapter 5 - Amanda's POV_

"WILLA!" I scream, running to her as fast as I can. Luckily, it was nighttime in Florida.

She runs towards me and we embrace each other in a hug. She starts to cry. We stand there for at least five minutes, caring about nothing besides the fact we're both alive and together. Finally, we sit down in front of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse.

"Are you alone back in Japan?" I ask her.

"No, I'm with Charlene and Jess." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Do you know anything about where Philby is?"

"He's with me and Maybeck! But he's badly hurt. I've cleaned up most of the wounds though. He almost died." and I tell her how I saved Philby before the second wave hit.

She engulfs me in a hug and whispers "Thank you.".

"So how are Charlie and Jess?" I ask, hoping my sister was okay.

"Charlie fine. There are some bruises and cuts but nothing life-threatening. Jess has a broken arm but I braced it and she has a black eye."

"No dreams?" She shakes her head.

I sigh in relief. "Thank God." I hug her again and that's when I notice a strong pain in my side. I groan in pain.

"What's a matter Amanda?"

"My side." I point to the left side of my rib cage. Willa takes a look.

"Manda, I think your rib cage may be broken. The only way I can be sure is if I touch it. Is that okay?" I nod. She touchs my side and I scream. I bite down onto Maybeck's jacket to muffle the sound. Tears of pain roll down my face. "You have three broken bones. That's not good Amanda."

I look at her and see the fear in her eyes. "I can deal with it."

"Just promise me you'll take it easy. Especially if it starts to hurt."

I stand there for a moment before I finally give it. "Fine. As long as you take care of Jess."

"Like I wouldn't." We laugh and we side hug using my right side. "Let's go get the fob."

We walk towards the firehouse where Wayne lives. Under the staircase is a fob as small as a thumb drive taped to the underside of the stairs. I grab a nearby stick and hand it to Willa. She grabs the stick and holds it up to the fob.

"See ya soon." I say, trying not to cry.

"You too." She responds grabbing my right hand. Then using the stick, she pushes the button.

* * *

I wake up with a jolt. Breathing heavily, I look around. _Where am I?_ Its dark. I'm defiantly not in the truck. Fear sets in. I look down. Apparently I am on a wooden board about the size of a twin-sized bed. That's when I realize I'm in a dome made out of palm tree leaves.

"Hello?" my quiet voice cracks. I let out a dry cough. Sitting up, I start to move the palm leaves.

"Amanda?" I hear Maybeck's voice. He helps remove the leaves and pulls me into a hug. I swallow back the groan and ignore the pain coming from my side. "Thank God you're alive! I'm sorry! I forgot to wake you up and you must of crossed over and I-"

I put my hand on his mouth. "Shut up." I remove my hand and he grins. "Where's Philby. And where's the truck?"

"Oh! Some natives found us and took Philby to the closest working hospital. I hid you because they would of thought you were in a coma and the truck's behind us."

I give him the best smile I could concur. "Thanks. Oh! By the way, when I crossed over, Willa was there!" I told him everything beside the part about my broken ribs. I felt bad lying but I didn't want to worry and or put stress on him more than already.

"At least Charlene is physically okay." Maybeck says with doubt in his voice.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." I rest my head on his shoulder. At least he knows his girlfriend is alright. Finn is missing. I don't even know if he's alive. After a few minutes I stand up off the board, into the knee-deep waters. I offer him my hand. "We should go catch up with Philby. I don't want to lose him." he take my hand and jumps into the water with me.

He grabs a bag of oranges off the truck's bed and we start our way to the hospital. Maybeck says its just over the nearby hill. We dodge lots of debris along the way. By nightfall, we are at least five miles away from the hill. My rib was killing me and my legs were sore from walking all day through the water. I mean, there's one thing having to walk all day long but there's another when you have to walk through water.

"So should we keep going of do you want to camp out here?" I ask.

"Let's camp out in that motel over there."

About fifty feet to our left is a partly destroyed three-story small motel. It looked like a decent place to sleep for the night. When we get there, we go to the top floor and choose a room at the very end of the hall. The room looks like a normal small motel room. It had crappy wallpaper and a full-sized bed. The bed was stained but it was better than a hard truck like the one we stayed at.

"I'll take first shift." I said. I had more sleep than him already. Plus, it seemed like the right thing to do considering all the things he has done for me.

"Are you sure?"

"Ya. You go enjoy your fifteen minute mini naps." He give me a light chuckle and lays down onto the bed. In a matter of minutes, he's asleep. I open the curtains and sit down by the window. There is no moonlight. The sky is black besides the tiny stars. When you wish upon a star your dreams come true. Ya right. More like crush them and try to kill you and everyone you love.

"Why us?" I whisper, a tear drop starts rolling down bruised cheek. "Why?"

* * *

**R&R? Or the Doctor will use his sonic screwdriver on you!**


End file.
